blogclan_map_collabfandomcom-20200214-history
Script
Script Part 1: Moon Uh do whatever you want :P Edit: I'm going to just do a title screen and list of all participants for this 0:00 - 0:13 Part 2: “Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes” Idk just do something cool :P With Spottedleaf, duh Part 3: Sandy '' “''Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year?” Again, whatever you really want. Part 4: Hazy “''In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, '' A day, sunset, and night scene with the respective lines. in cups of coffee ''In inches, in miles Maybe a territory shot? '' In laughter, in strife?” Laughing cats? Can be any ThunderClan cats from Into the Wild. Part 5: Brightberry “''Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure a year in the life? How about love?” You can do whatever you want for the most part, but maybe on the “how about love” show Firepaw and Spottedleaf? Part 6: Pasty “How about love? How about love? Measure in love” This part is totally up to you - I think that showing some Spotted and Fire stuff would be nice, as she is still alive at this point. You can also show other mates in ThunderClan from Into the Wild. Part 7: Kat “Seasons of love Seasons of love” I think some nice shots of either the territory or of Spottedleaf/Firepaw in each of the different seasons might be nice, or just a summer and winter shot if that’s better. Part 8: Moon “''Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes'' Spottedleaf doing med cat stuffs :P '' Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan'' Clawface kills Spottedleaf '' Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes'' Spottedleaf watching Fireheart receive his warrior name. '' How do you measure the life Of a woman or a man?”'' I was thinking this could be Bluestar singing, so maybe a shot of her? Part 9: Maple “In truth that she learns Sandstorm and Firestar together '' Or in times that he cried'' Firestar crying over something :P Idk what yet you can choose '' In bridges he burned Or the way that she dies”'' Mapleshade kills Spottedleaf in The Great Battle (okay yeah bigggggg time skip). But it’s also kind of a happy scene, where Spottedleaf looks on satisfied at saving Sandstorm’s life. Part 10: Petalpaw “It's time now to sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends” You can do whatever you want, but maybe on the last line you do a flashback from Firestar’s apprentice days, with the original 5 apprentices and Spottedleaf watching in the background. Part 11: Cloudy ”Remember the love Remember the love“ 2:19-2:31 (if you need time skips for this one, since it’s a litttle weird time wise) Honestly, you’re free to do anything. Maybe a shot of StarClan Spottedleaf and living Firestar? Idk :P Edit: I'm doing StarClan Spottedleaf and living Firestar together, and then Firestar waking up, alone Part 12: “''Remember the love Measure in love'' Seasons of love” 2:31-2:49 (I know the end is a little hard to follow lyrically so here’s more timeskips) whatever you want, but something cool :P Part 13: Wishi “Seasons of love” Spottedleaf and Firestar's silhouettes falling in separate directions. Fade to Spottedleaf in front of a large tree, with a symbol of a star as a hollow, representing Firestar's family tree. The branches continue growing, and Spottedleaf regretfully glances at it. Then her spirit is whisked away by the wind, and the camera goes upward into a black sky that says 'the end.'